DiamenteX club, meet the girls!
by DiamenteX4ever
Summary: Read the story to find out because I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 2

Hello! The next chapter. This time its Pixie! Someone comment; reported you dumbass! I don't know who to but if it was me that wasn't very nice. I checked and there is no one who has there club called DiamenteX club.

Pixie Pixala

Age: 16

Planet: Pixelix

Power: Pixels

Fave colour: purple and blue. Special ability: Winning video games

Likes: VIDEO GAMES! Tablets, phones all the latest consoles like the 3d optimum!

Fairily fears: When my video games go missing and when mean girl Jennifer messes with me and my friends!

Appearance: Purple hair and brown eyes

Best friend: Melody! She has the musical talent and brings peace and harmony!

* * *

Pixie woke up to a loud banging as she recalls precisely 7:00am. Luckily Melody was still asleep. She went to see what the noise was. _A fight! UGH! I better transform_. "MAGIC DIAMENTEX STARIX!" Pixie screamed

Star… A star… Your a shining Sta aa ar star star woah oh…

You shine bright brighter than the stars,

shine bright to save the world, shine bright… Be sta ar woah

woah oh oh, oh oh…

"PIXIE FAIRY OF PIXELS!" Pixie shouted.

"Pixel cage!" Pixie screamed. Loads of pixels (blocks) started flying and made a cage trapping the imposter. "Are you ok?" Pixie asked. "I think I'm ok…" replied the girl. The girl hurried back to the dorm and the winx + Aqua stared in shock. Then Snowy came. "UGH! Snowy… Really? Now!? You always want to ruin our lives, this time its game set match you defeated forever!" Aqua screamed. "Who's that?" asked Musa. "Oh little miss perfect and doesn't realize we will beat her girl? She is Snowy, Icy's cousin. DO NOT trust her, she has a tag reading easy beat ability."

"MAGIC DIAMENTEX STARIX!" Screamed Aqua "Missed me?" Asked snowy. " Icy twister!" Snowy shouted. Aqua did a back flip over the twister. "What!?" Screamed Snowy. " Four words, better reflexes than YOU!" Said Aqua. "Ice shot!" Scream snowy. Aqua kicked the shot back to her and it freezes Snowy. "Quick the pixel cage!" Shouted Aqua. "Pixel cage!" Screamed pixie. Snowy unfreezes herself. "Il be back." Said Snowy. In a puff of smoke she was gone.

"Finally it's over. Now It's time to play some video games! Super Mario bros 2, Mario kart 7, New super Mario 3d land!" Pixie cheered. "I'm going on my daily fun run!" Aqua cheered. "Count me In on the video games!" Techna cheered. "I'm coming to that fun run!" Aisha said.

"Woah. Your good!" said Techna. "I practice most of my free time" says Pixie. Aisha and Aqua were dong the daily fun run. Aqua did kart wheels "Hey, this is fun!" cheered Aisha. They both stopped off at two carts. "Don't pick the ice cream cart. They make you fat and get you addicted to ice cream. The salad cart is better, the food tastes great!" Aqua stated.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like it? Next chapter will have some peace and harmony… I'm not going to spoil the next chapter. Please comment on how i can improve.


	2. Chapter 3

Sorry I have not been posting the chapters... I had to revise for my exams... THERE OVER! On Tuesday I am going to Rome, with people from my year! This story is a intro to the girls and their back story. Now to say, enjoy! BY THE WAY I CHANGED THE LYRICS TO THE TRANSFORMATION STARIX

Melody Harmone Age: 16

Planet: Harmony Islands.

Fave colour: Red and Electric blue!

Likes: Music, my piano and recorder, singing and being peaceful.

Fairly fears: When my Cd's go missing, When I forget to play a note on the piano and when I lose my voice...

Special ability: Keeping magix or any other place the calmest.

Appearance: Light light red hair and red eyes with a hint of orange in them.

Best friend: Pixi! She might LOVE her video games but she is kind and funny. It's like shes the cooler version of Einstein!

* * *

It was a wonderful day at alfea and Melody wen't out into the melodic woods to find some flowery harps. A flowery harp is a harp made out of flowers and the strings made out of small flowers that vibrate. She was about to get one when a familiar face popped up.

"Hey you pathetic fairy! Ooooh whats that? Is it some stupid musical rubbish?" Sneered Darka. "That's it! You can't stop me from getting what i need." "Magic Diamentex STARIX!" Melody shouted.

_One day there was a star... Shinning inside of you,_

_and that star... It was ready to shine ready to shine... Oh woah oh oh,_

_You have the power within you, you can save the world oh oh oh, you can_

_shine like a star oh oh woah woah, ( duh duh duh duh duhduhduhduhduhduhduh DUH!)_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day oh oh oh ohh oh woah..._

_Melody fairy of peace and harmony!_

"Oh... You transformed. Ahh... See ya!" Said Darka. In a puff of smoke Darka was gone. Melody got her magical instrument and headed back to Alfea. "... Yep I had an encounter with Darka... Still that witch has got some attitude problems!" Melody told Pixie and Aqua. There was a scream. " OH MY WAVES! Will these stupid witches never stop!?" Ranted Aqua. The three of them + The winx ran outside. Aqua started to go red with anger. "Ummm Aqua are you ok?" asked Pixie. "NOOO! I AM SO ANGRY! STUPID WITCHES!" shouted Aqua "Ok?" Said Stella. "Magic Diamentex STARIX!" The girls shouted.

_One day there was a star... Shinning inside of you,_

_and that star... It was ready to shine ready to shine... Oh woah oh oh,_

_You have the power within you, you can save the world oh oh oh, you can_

_shine like a star oh oh woah woah, ( duh duh duh duh duhduhduhduhduhduhduh DUH!) Aqua fairy of the element water!_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day oh oh oh ohh oh woah..._

_One star can change your life,_

_that wish deep inside of you, one day you are gonna share it with the world. Oh oh woah woah. Pixixe fairy of pixels!_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day, oh oh._

_Starix your a shining star!(boom clap boom)Shine bright just be who you are!(boom clap boom) Starix you are gonna save the day._

_OH oh! Oh oo woah oh oh oh, oh oh yea yea... Starix starix. Melody fairy of peace and harmony!_

"Musical note wave!" Shouted Melody. The wave hit Electra. "Dark Voltage!" Shouted Darka. "HAHAHA! Missed me! Oooh! Who's better now!?" Taunted Aqua. "Sister's we're outta here!" Said Snowy. They disappeared. "Did that just happen?" Asked Musa, "Yes yes it did. We kicked those witches into tomorrow. Now who wants salad?" Asked Aqua. Awkward silence. "... Fine be unhealthy!" said Aqua. The girls went back to their dorms to relax. Overall it was a long day. The diamentex club saved the day... AGAIN!

* * *

Haha what do ya think? Next up is a certain actress. I wont spoil it. So that all from me... Comment on how I can improve!


	3. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I had exams and I was SUPER occupied. Now for Astrid. I will give you a few transformation spoilers. After Starix they will gain Illuminix, dimensionix and naturix. Maybe Powerix... Sorry I didn't write about there magic powers... Aqua is water, Pixie is pixels and Melody is peace and harmony. ( Harmony meaning music) Just to let you know, bold is authors notes and italic and underlined is thoughts.

Astrid Galaxa age: 16

fave colour: Dark dark purpley pinky or dark dark blue.

Likes: History on galaxy's and planets! Travelling in space ships and things that fly. I love the planes that do the loop thing.

Farily fears: When there's a shooting star and I dont get to see it. When people try to bad mouth the planets! (AkA Jennifer and her little group)

Special ability: Naming all the planets in different languages; Merkuriy Venera Zemlya Mars...

Appearence: Dark dark pinky purply hair. Dark dark blue eyes.

Best friend: Alice! She may be a drama queen sometimes, loves to act and shop, she's still the funny person I met in our first year!

Power: Galaxy's. (Basically the universe too!)

* * *

One day at alfea, there were contests that were being put up. One caught Astrid's eye. She looked at it and sighed, then Astrid just walked past it. "Hey Astrid!" Greeted Bloom. "Hey..." Astrid said glumly. "Oh my! What's wrong?" Asked bloom. "My Grandpa is really sick... He might die..." Astrid whispered. "Oh no, that's terrible! I am sure he will be ok."Bloom said.

The Winx and DiamenteX club came running down the hall. "Astrid!" Shouted Aqua. She ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Astrid fell over whilst Aqua was still hugging her. "Woah... I think your squeezing her too much. She could suffer from oxygen deprivation if you are there too long. Na... I don't think she will suffer from that. I know she will suffer from Aqua's deadly' hug!*giggle*" Said Pixie. "Hey, I'm not that bad! Ummm, what's oxygen deprivation?" Asked Aqua.

"Well... Asphyxia or asphyxiation is a condition of severely deficient supply of oxygen to the body that arises from being unable to breathe normally. An example of asphyxia is choking. Asphyxia causes generalized hypoxia, which primarily affects the tissues and organs. **(Got the definition from Wika.)** "Please put it simply?" Asked Aqua. "Basically you are unable to breath and start choking." Pixie answered. "Ohhh, I will get of right away! Aww Melody are you sad? Do you want a hug?" Aqua asks. Aqua gets off Astrid. "Yea… I am upset but no bone crushing hugs."

"What's wrong? _Maybe it isn't as worse as my grandpa getting really ill._". "Darka tried to take away all musical energy. My power was ALMOST drained." Pixie put a hand on Melody's shoulder. "I'm sure we can stop her. Her one weakness is… Children!?" Said Pixie, shocked. "Are you serious!? She's afraid of Children!? HAHAHAHA! I can't wait to get my little cousin on her! She will go and hug Darka! AHAHAHAHA!" screamed Aqua. "Ok, that's a good plan...Way too loud. Technically, her weakness should be light. Due to the fact she has taken after her aunt by having the power of darkness and illusion. I suggest finding some kids who are willing to help. Then we can plan on an attack. Sounds good? "Yep!" They all said in unison.

"For now we can't plan this, we still have lessons for another 3 weeks. Except weekends." Commented Astrid. _Maybe it will give me the chance to check up on my grandpa… I hope nothing happens to him._ Astrid's phone rings. She answered it. "Yes… Ok… Thank God... Bye!"

"Good news! I did not tell the rest of you about… A family thing. I only told Bloom. I guess I should have told you all… Well, my grandpa is terribly sick but I got a phone call from my mum and now he will be ok!" Said Astrid. Well the day didn't start with Astrid having a cheerful smile but at least everything is ok… Everyone hurried to their next class.

* * *

Wow! I tried my hardest. I was really on a roll! I am doing a sorta competition. Comment completion. You have to make up your own OC character and comment it. Include their name, age and other stuff. Just like the bio I did on Astrid. Three lucky people will have their character in my next story! Please review and tell me what I can improve on. I need le improvements! You can PM me as well. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! R&amp;R! (Rate and review!)


	4. Chapter 5

Hi I was wrong. The certain actress is last. In my story there are no main characters and everyone is treated equal.

I HAVE A COMPETITION COMING. THE COMPETITION IS TO GUESS WHICH TRANSFORMATION IS NEXT. YOU CAN PICK FROM: DIAMENSIONIX, ILUMINIX, NATURIX AND POWERIX. LET ME EXPLAIN ABOUT THEM. I WON'T GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH! DIAMENSIONIX: YOU CAN GO TO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS. ILLUMINIX: THIS POWER IS THE BRIGHTEST OF THEM ALL. NATURIX: THIS IS A SPECIAL POWER THAT MAKES YOU ONE WITH NATURE. LAST BUT NOT LEAST POWERIX: YOU HAVE TO EARN IT BY PROVING YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR RELM OR PEOPLE. THE WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED LIKE IN MY NEXT STORY. THE WINNERS GET THERE OC IN THE STORY, WEATHER ITS A WHICH, FAIRY OR OTHER KIND OF THING. GOOD LUCK!

Now onto the next girl. Just to let you know, they might have similar powers to the winx. Like um maybe Melody and Aqua. Aqua is one of the 4 elements. To explain, there is a king and queen who are the keeper of all the elements, when they had kids, their kids get special powers. Either water, fire, wind or snow. Each, when they grow up, go to their realm and become king and queen. The king and queen had 5 kids, this means the 5th kid is the keeper of the elements. She will always be destined to have 5 kids. Now onto the story!

Fave colour: I do like my greens, purples and yellows. They always go with what I am wearing. I'd say those colours are my fave!

Likes: Of course the earth, plants animals. Please do not get me confused with my friend Flora. We have different powers. I also like to bake, make different kinds of tea, read, write poems and draw.

Fairly fears: Fears? Oh my... Well, when my herbs go missing. I know who has been taking them but, I can't be rude or shout. Violence is not the answer.

Special ability: I can use my power to grow lots of fruit, veggies, plants and tree's.

Appearance: Light brown hair with brown eyes.

Best friend: Aqua! She is like a sister to me. We might be cousins.

Realm : Earthix which is on the land of the elements.

Power: Element earth. I can make the ground shake. I don't like doing that though, The poor animals!

* * *

It was a regular day. Ellie decided to make breakfast for everyone. She invited the winx too.

Ah yes. The pancakes are done. Where are those berries? There they are" said Ellie. Everyone was waiting at the table. "What did you make the table out of Pixie?" Asked Astrid. "I made it out of pixels. It's much much easier. Plus its sturdier." Answered Pixie. "The weird thing is one of my aunts called my cousins weird names. One is called Anne and the other is called... Droid. Anne is a nice name. When the teacher calls out for them, she just says Android. Freaky..." Said Pixie. "Hey... There's a letter. It's addresses to you girls." Said Aisha. She brought it to the girls. Melody opened it and read it out.

"Dearest friends,

It is me your fashionista actress. I am having a wonderful time on my home planet. My mum bought me some shoes! I wish you girl were there. We could shop all day long! I am really missing all of you. Tell Pixie that science is WAY TOO complicated for me so she should just give up on teaching me. Tell Aqua that the running is too tiring and I can only do it rarely. Tell Ellie I will bring back a special plant. Lastly tell Melody that my play needs a pianist. She is welcome to be the pianist. Tell Astrid she's the best BFF ever! Bye girls! :D

Alice." Melody read out. "Defiantly going to take that pianist thing into consideration." "Hey I am not going to give up on teaching her science. She stills needs to know LOADS of things. We still need to go over those awesome electronic devices which, are NOT video games... Video games would have been more fun!" Said Pixie. Ellie finished making the breakfast. _I wonder if the teachers want some? I think I should ask them._Thought Ellie. There was a knock on the door. "I will kartweel to the door and get it!" Said Aqua. Aqua kartweeled to the door and finished with a hand stand. She opened the door. "The junior trix! If you wanna fight us take it outside you no good witch. I'm gonna kick all 3 of your butts into a shark tank!" Shouted Aqua. The winx and 5 of the diamentex girls ran outside. "Magic Diamentex, Starix!" The 5 girls shouted.

_One day there was a star... Shinning inside of you,_

_and that star... It was ready to shine ready to shine... Oh woah oh oh,_

_You have the power within you, you can save the world oh oh oh, you can_

_shine like a star oh oh woah woah, ( duh duh duh duh duhduhduhduhduhduhduh DUH!) Aqua fairy of the element water!_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day oh oh oh ohh oh woah..._

_One star can change your life,_

_that wish deep inside of you, one day you are gonna share it with the world. Oh oh woah woah. Pixixe fairy of pixels!_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day, oh oh._

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day._

_OH oh! Oh oo woah oh oh oh, oh oh yea yea... Starix starix. Melody fairy of peace and harmony! _

_One day there was a star... Shinning inside of you,_

_and that star... It was ready to... Shine... Oh woah oh oh,_

_You have the power within you, you can save the world oh oh oh, you can_

_shine like a star oh oh woah woah, ( duh duh duh duh duhduhduhduhduhduhduh DUH!) Ellie fairy of the earth element!_

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day. Oh oh woah woah,_

_One star can change your life,_

_that wish deep inside of you, one day you are gonna share it with the world._

_Starix your a shining star! Shine bright just be who you are! Starix you are gonna save the day._

_Oooh woah starix starix. Astrid fairy of galaxy's!_

The diamentix club battled the junior Trix. "Storm cloud!" Shouted Electra. "Electric shock!" Screamed Pixie. "Gee Pixie. I thought your power was pixels?" "It is but I also have the power of electric and techno stuff." Said Pixie. "You tried to steal my power Darka. You shall pay!" Shouted Melody. She did the peace sign. Melody glowed electric blue. A red volt hit Darka. **The red volt came from her hands which are in the peace sign. **"Oww!" Screamed Darka. "Sisters time to use our new powers!" Said Snowy. The junior trix put on there crowns and became stronger. "Winter rose!" Screamed Snowy. The blue volt hit Astrid and she fell. "Oh no! Water cushion!" Aqua shouted. "Thanks Aqua." Said Astrid.

"We shouldn't be wasting our power with those 'pixies'. Lets go sisters!" Snowy ordered. In a puff of smoke the Junior trix were gone. The girls went back to have breakfast. Overall the day was quite tiring."Alice is coming back tomorrow!" Squealed Astrid.

~~~~Junior trix's lair~~~~

"UGH! We could have crushed those pathetic pixie's!" Darka ranted. "Yes I know sister..." Snowy commented. They heard a loud bang. "Who there!?" Asked Electra. "I am here to help you defeat the Diamentex club..." The voice said. "And..." The voice continued. "Rule the magic dimension!" "Who are you!?" Snowy sneered. "No need to sneer! My name is Xander Shadowend. I am the ruler of the darkness on this planet. I have an offer for you." Xander stated. "Go on..." Darka urged. "If you help me take over the magical dimension, I will help you defeat the Diamentex club." Xander finished. "We accept your offer" Said Snowy. "First this lair looks soo lame. How about blood red walls and evil stuff. Just because it's a cave doesn't mean it cant have some evil glam. Am I right?" Said Xander "Yes mr Shadowmend" Said Electra. "Please call me Xander. Or lord of greatness?"

* * *

What will happen? HUH!? HUH!? Up next... You already know her name. Alice... I do hope you can give me some advice. I would like a BETA reader please? I am not that good. If there is anything that needs changing just say. I will take your ideas into consideration. I will be unable to post for 2 weeks. I am going on holiday. There is wifi and I can use my tablet but it's too hard for me. The hotel is awesome! Did you know they have a pool with SAND! It is amazing. They got a huge aquatic and theme park with 3 other hotels inside the theme park. You can go to different places like, wild west. China, Indonesia, mexico and one I think is the Himalayas. Happy summer holidays everyone!


End file.
